Waves, Owls, and Brilliant Ideas
by the tall ginger one
Summary: what happens when Annabeth's dad has some news? And percy has a "briiant" idea? Read to find out! Rated T just in case. PERCABETH! My first fic so please be nice!by the way its an OOC fic
1. London!

this is my first pjo fic. after tlo but the kiss never happened. read and review! flames aren't welcome, but if you realy must flame then fire away. constructive criticism is though.

**~*w.s.w.b.g.**

* * *

**Annabeth p.o.v. **

I ran downstairs because my dad had some "exciting" news. I walked into the family room to find my the rest of my family smiling.

"Annabeth, as you know I have some news to tell you." my dad said, his eyes shining and wearing a big smile. "we are moving to London!"

My heart sank. Moving to San Francisco was bad enough. Now we have to move half way across the world? What about camp? What about school? What about Percy? My jaw dropped. It was probably on the ground. "what? Did you say LONDON? As in ENGLAND?" I practically yelled.

"Yes I did. I got a promotion! aren't you happy?"

"HAPPY? San Francisco was bad enough. But I'm not, I repeat NOT moving to England!" I was pretty sure tears were falling down my cheeks.

I ran back to my room and slammed the door. Nothing in my life had been permanent. I ran away at the age of six. Luke betrayed me. Thalia got turned into a tree and then joined the hunters. Then my world got turned upside down when I met Percy. Percy. I sighed. I had like Percy ever since I was thirteen. His messy black hair and playful sea green eyes were so cute. I was going to miss them.

I walked over to my own bathroom and made a rainbow I pulled out a drachma and tossed it into the rainbow and said" oh iris, please accept my offering and show me percy Jackson, upper east side Manhattan."

All of the sudden, percy showed up stuffing his face with a big Mac. Sigh. Typical sea weed brain.

"SEA WEED BRAIN!"

"WHA-*choke*… " wise girl!" he whined. "what was that for?

"I dunno. Force of habit?" I said, but it turned out to be more of a question.

"So what's up owl head?" he looked worried. " wise girl, have you been crying? What's the matter?"

"Your cute when your worried," I muttered.

"I'm sorry what?" he looked surprised.

"Oh nothing" I blushed. "I'm moving to London….."

"WHAT? YOUR MOVING TO LONDON?" he asked. He jumped up.

"PERSUS JACKSON! DO NOT YELL!" I could hear his mom, sally Jackson, call from the kitchen.

"Sorry! So, your moving to England?"

"I just said that kelp for brains!" I said. "I don't know what I'm gonna do….. I could stay at camp but I have to go to school. But if I go to London, then there's no camp." I said putting my head between my hands.

Percy looked like he got an idea. All of a sudden his green eyes lit up and said "Annabeth can we talk later? I have to do something. I'll i.m.. you. Okay?"

"Okay sea weed brain. Bye"

"Love you."

I blushed "what?"

"Oh nothing…" and with that he waved his hand through the mist.

"Oh sea weed brain…" I muttered.

* * *

**so what did you think? review please and tell me what you think! suggestions for later chapters would be appreciated (don't worry i have an out line of how i want this to go).**

**~*wise sea weed brain girl**


	2. Authors note

**Authors note:**I'm sorry i hate these too.

well as some reviewers pointed out, my grammar spelling and dialog pretty much stinks (i totally agree with you guys!). so i really need a beta! my beta hasn't really helped so i am in need of a new one! anyone know a really great beta? or are you one? pm me if you want this story to be much better!

by the way, I'm writing the second chapter right now (it'll be pretty short though)! it sounds much better than the first, so I'm thinking I might rewrite the first chappy. the third chapter will come right after i post the second, but that's only if i find a beta!

sincerely crazy,

W.S.W.B.G.


	3. Brilliant Ideas

After I talked to Annabeth, I walked into my kitchen. I saw my mom sitting at the island reading a news paper and sipping coffee out of a blue mug. She had her wavy hair in a messy ponytail and was still in her uniform for her job. Paul was correcting papers for his English class at the table. He was wearing dress pants and a dress shirt with a tie. I looked around my kitchen studying everything, the granite counter top, the pile of dishes in the sink, the view of the city sky line. We moved so everything was bigger in this apartment.

"Percy? What do you need Hun?" my mom looked up.

"I'm sorry what?" I asked

"Why are you here? Do you need something?" my mom repeated.

I sat down across from Paul, who seemed interested in why I was here. He looked up at me, signaling that he wanted to hear what I had to say. I started talking about Annabeth and her situation.

"That's a great idea! I'm fine with it, are you, Paul?" my mom asked warmly.

"Sure! I think that's great!" said Paul.

I beamed at them. This is going to be the best.


	4. YES!

**yo. so i made this longer but the next 2 chapters are going to be wayyyy longer because alot happens. ;) so this is chapter 3 (if you dont include my authors note). i'll be posting alot lately cuz i injured my ankle/foot and im in a half cast right now. i feel soooooo useless so i thought i'd please atleast some people! hehe thanks. thank you to my reviewers and readers. i got a question from one of my awesome reviewers but i couldn't pm them so ill answer it now  
the question was:_ why are they happy that annabeth is moving to london? _(this is from my memory but it sounds like this.)  
my answer: well im sorry but i dont know who 'they' is. so i'll just explain everyones veiw on it. Annabeth is dreading the move, but her family is wicked excited. percy is NOT happy about it either. neither is paul or sally. but if you were wondering why the jackson/blofis family was happy at the end of the last chapter, you'll find out in this chapter. i realy hope that i answerd your question and didnt confuse you too much. lolz**

hehe ~* nessie  


* * *

ANNABETH P.O.V.

After Percy waved his hand through the mist, I went back to my room. This was probably one of the last times I would sleep in here. Sigh. I walked over to my gold desk (its not made out of gold, its painted gold) and picked up a picture of Percy, Grover and I in front of Thalia's tree. I sat down, picked p a pencil, and drew a heart around Percy's face.

_KNOCK NOCK NOCK_

"Annabeth, it's me. Can I come in?" my step mom said.

"Uh, sure." I replied. I put down the pencil I was holding and then shoved the picture I was holding into my pocket.

"Hi Anna. Why don't you want to move to London? It will be a great experience. And I know how much you love architecture. The Big Ben is there and the queen's castle is too. It will be an adventure. Don't you go on adventures with you friends?"

"No I go on _quests_. And if I move to London with you guys, then I cant go on anymore quests with my friends. And I wont be able to go to camp." I said. "I just cant leave camp. It's where I belong."

"No. Where you be long is with an actual family. Why cant you understand that. That camp is much too dangerous. So that is why you are moving to London with _us._" she said with an icy tone.

I just stared at her. One second she was all 'hi let's be best friends' and then 'you are moving to London whether you like it or not'. what's up with that?

"Hey wise girl!"

I looked around and then notices that there was a picture of percy in the corner of my room. "oh hey. Um, why did you i.m.?" I asked.

"Oh well, I have an offer for you." he said then he looked surprised. "oh. Uh, hi Mrs. Chase. I didn't notice you."

"Hi, Percy." she said acting all sweet and innocent.

"Can you bring your dad up too? My mom wants to talk to both of you guys." he looked at me and winked.

I blushed. "DAD! Ms. Jackson would like to speak with you!" I called, not taking my eyes off of Percy.

My dad ran up the stairs and entered my room. I looked over at the mist with percy in it. Now Ms. Jackson was in it too.

"Hi," said ms. Jackson. "well, Percy told me that your family was moving to London, and we have an extra bedroom. Annabeth could move in here. Paul can get her a scholarship to Goode, the school that he works at and where Percy goes to."

"Well, are you sure? Annabeth is a handful." my dad said. Percy tried to stifle a laugh, and I glared at him.

"Oh, its fine! Trust me!" ms. Jackson replied.

"O.K.. then its settled. When should she move in?"

"How about, Saturday, that's school vacation for Goode. Is that alright with you?" she asked.

I smiled. It was Thursday so I could see percy in 2 days. "yes! that's great!" I said, a little too enthusiastic.

"Well I guess. But I will fly to new York with Annabeth and stay for a week to see if everything works out all right." my dad said.

"O.K." Ms. Jackson said with a smile "well I think that's all settled so you and Percy can talk now. Bye." and with that, her image disappeared from the mist.

My parents walked out of my room too, so it was just me and Percy.

"So wise girl, you seem extremely happy to move into my place" Percy wiggled his eyebrows up and down.

"You know, if you were actually here right now, I would so smack you upside the head. But, I wont, 'cause I am I a nice person." I said.

"Ha-ha. _you. Nice?_"

"I am a saint compared to you." i said lifting up my head.

"Sure," Percy said. "just keep thinking that."

"Ugh. Well anyways, how big is my new room?" I asked, curious.

"Hmm, well its about, hmm, probably twelve by fourteen, and it has a bathroom that connects to my room, and two windows. And its painted pink."

I made a face when he said _pink_.

"Don't worry, my mom said that you can redecorate it." percy said

"Oh. that's definitely good. And speaking of Goode, does your school have a uniform?"

"What's with the questions, owl head?"

"I'm the one asking the questions here!" I almost yelled.

"Well yeah, there are."

"Oh, so I cant wear t-shirts or jeans, can I?"

"Nope. Sorry."

After talking for two hours, we said our goodbyes and this time I waved my hand through the mist.


	5. movies, casts, and a big mouth

**hey. sorry i have been really stressed. i had school. which just got out last tuesday. then to orthopedist. then i had to go shopping for fathers day. then im taking care of my besties fish and crabs for the summer. then she went to finnland. i have been realy stressed about my foot/ankle. i can walki in it but its reacl anoying. so yeah. i dedicate this chapter to my faithful readers! thank you! (and sorry a bout the grammar and spelling . i am realllly stressed!)  
~*nessie**

**Saturday**

I was lounging in my airplane seat, listening to Taylor Swift's song _I'm Only Me When I'm With You_, when a flight attendant came on the intercom.

"Hello," said the flight attendant. "We're going to be landing in new York city in about five minutes so please fasten your set belts."

I nudged my dad, who was lightly snoring next to me. "Dad, wake up. We're gonna be landing in a couple of minutes." I said in a whisper.

I was so excited to be moving in with the Jacksons. And I was about to see my very best friend in the whole entire world.

I started to get my stuff together, my book, gold iPod, and my carry on bag filled with gum and snacks. And before I knew it, we landed.

My dad and I met Percy, Sally, and Paul by the luggage retrieval area. When I saw Percy, he pulled me into a tight hug and I hugged him back, until I was suffocated.

"Percy.. Too.. Tight… cant … breath.. Let go.." I managed to gasp.

"Oops. I'm sorry. So where's your luggage?" he looked around.

"It's three golden bags. They have owls, and the letters A. C. on them." I said looking up at him. Percy had really grown since the last time I saw him which was almost a year ago. He gotten taller, and much more muscular. His shaggy black hair was a mess (when was it not?).

"Oh. There it is. He walked over and took all three bags with no trouble at all.

"Thanks." I said

"Eh, no problem."

We walked out to the parking lot and all crammed into Percy's sea blue prius (**a/n: I have no clue what cars there are so I think I just made one up. Sorry.) .** our first stop was to the hotel my dad as staying at. Then we headed to the apartment.

"this is it," said Ms. Jackson "Home sweet home. Come on, I'll show you where everything is."

And with that, I was on a tour of the whole apartment building.

After a half an hour of touring the building, we made it to the apartment. It was on the twenty-eighth floor, room 818A.

"O.k. this is your room!" ms. Jackson said.

"Uh, do you think we could paint it a different color, so its not so pink? Purple blue or green would go nice with most of the things that I have be shipped here." I asked.

"Yes! Of coarse, honey, what ever you want." she said, pulling me into a hug.

I smiled. So this was what it would be like to have a real mom.

"Paul and I have some errands to run and we have to pick up your father to enroll you into Goode." she said. "So you and percy can go to the movies or mall or what ever until eleven. We'll be taking Paul's car. Ok? Bye!"

She walked out the front door with Paul. And that's how my crazy night started.

"So, do you wanna catch a movie?" percy asked.

"sure, but first et me change my clothes. I said, looking down at my sweat pants.

"Ok."

I went into my new room, carrying my suit case that had all of my nicer clothes in it. I closed the door. I pulled out a pair of skinny jeans and a red tank top. After I got those on, I went into my bathroom and realized that there was another door opposite of mine. I opened it out of curiosity. The door revealed a messy-ish room that was painted blue. There were pictures of Grover, percy, and me on the wall

"oh." I said in a quiet voice, now realizing that it was Percy's room. I closed the door and fixed my hair in the mirror just puling it back into a high pony tail. I grabbed my black tote bag and walked out to meet percy in the living room.

"Hey." I said.

"Hi," said percy looking up. "whoa."

"shut up." I said, blushing. I didn't know that I would get that kind of reaction from my outfit. It wasn't revealing or anything. I could wear the shirt to school and I wouldn't have gotten in trouble. And the pants were long.

"ok let's go." he said, picking up his car keys.

Once we got out into the parking lot, percy unlocked the car. Rite as I was about to open the door, Percy grabbed the handle and opened it for me. I got in and smiled at him. He smiled back and then closed the door for me too. I never knew he could be such a gentleman . He walked over to his door and got in

After diving, we went into the theatre.

"what movie should we see?" percy asked.

"Honestly, I don't mind. You're the one paying for it." I replied.

After percy tapped his foot and kept saying "hmm" for six minutes and thirty two seconds, (I was really bored) he decided on some zombie movie (note to self: never let Percy choose a movie.).

While we waited, percy suddenly tensed and stared at some thing that I couldn't see.

"what? What is it?" I asked getting nervous if it was a monster or not.

"It's _her._" he said still in a trance

"what's wrong with '_her?_'"

"its Natalie. She's been trying to get me to go out with her for a couple on months. Quick hold my hand." percy said urgently. He grabbed my hand and intertwined my fingers with his.

"Ok?"

A blonde walked up to us and stared at percy. "hey Perce! What brings you to the movies with…" she looked over to me disapprovingly "_her?"_

"uh, this is Annabeth. And we're here on a.. uh, date. To see that zombie flick." percy replied. He glanced at me and I gave him a 'ok, what ever' face. "Annabeth, this is Natalie, Natalie, this is Annabeth."

"hi Annie! Is it ok if I call you Annie?" the blonde, Natalie, asked.

"no, I prefer Annabeth." I said.

"oh."

"yeah. So I'll see you on next week at school. Bye." said percy, clearly trying to get away from her.

We made our way over to the concession stand and got one large popcorn and two sodas. Then we walked to theatre eight, where the movie was showing.

During the movie I got bored, and felt sleepy. So without even thinking about it, I placed my head on Percy's shoulder. He then put his arm around me and I blushed. We spent the rest of the movie in this position, which neither one of us minded.

After the movies we went to go to taco bell's drive through and I got a seven layer burrito. Percy got two supreme tacos. we headed back to the apartment, even though it was only 9:30. we ate our Mexican food in the parking lot of the building. Percy turned the radio on and marry's song came on. It sort of sounded like our relationship. I had kissed percy once. My first kiss.

I studied my taco, curious how having cold and hot in the same burrito worked so well together. I took another bite. I let out an "mmm" sound.

I looked up a percy who was staring at me. I looked back down and I blushed.

"come on, lets go upstairs and watch some TV." and with that, he got out of the car and rushed over to my side and opened my door.

E went up stairs. I plopped down on the couch. Percy turned on the TV. and changed the channel to watch the biggest losers.

"Why are we watching this?" I asked.

"hmm, I'm not sure. But there's so much drama."

I closed my eyes and my breathing slowed. I guess I looked asleep, because Percy picked me up. His arms wrapped around my waist and my knees. He walked me into my room, and set me down on my bed. He tucked me in.

"good night wise girl." he whispered into my ear. And then he did something I would have never expected.

He kissed me on the forehead.

**SUNDAY**

I didn't go to sleep for a long time. I stayed in my bed, smiling like an idiot. I looked over at my clock, right before I fell asleep, and it was one thirty-two. I fell into a dreamless slumber.

I woke up and walked to the kitchen.

"Hay Perce." I said. "wassup with de pizzaz?"

"Uh, Annabeth? I cant understand you."

"Wassup wit de pizzaz? Ift onnee da marming I said again. (**what's up with the pizza? its only the morning)**

"I cant understand Annabeth sleep talk" he said with a smile.

I walked over to the sink and pored myself a glass of water.

"sorry." I said after I gulped down the water. "so what's up with the pizza. It's only the morning."

Percy spun me around to look at the clock. It said that it was two forty eight.

"Ohhh."

"you went to sleep early though. I wonder why you slept that late."

"Actually, I was awake when you carried me to bed." I said I looked up at him and blushed.

He was blushing too.

"oh. Look, I'm sorry. I don't know what hap-"

I stuck my hand out to say 'shut up'. "No. its fine, just. don't let it happen again." I said. "now excuse me. I need to take a shower. So don't come in."

I got into the shower and mentally beat myself up. How could I have said that? didn't I like percy? Yes, yes I did. So why did I say 'just don't let it happen again'? I let out a quiet moan.

After twenty minutes of angrily washing my hair **(a/n. yes it takes that long for people with really curly hair that's long to wash their hair. Trust me. I know.)** I got out of the shower. I didn't know that there was a puddle of water on the tile floor. I stepped in the puddle and slipped. Good thing I had a towel on, because percy came in, to see if I was ok.

"help me get up." I said.

He pulled me up. I looked over my body to see if I was seriously hurt. It looked like my left wrist was broken or something.

"ok. I'm gonna get dressed, and then I think we should go to the E.R.. my wrist looks pretty bad." I said

"ok. I'll call my mom. She's taking a tour with your dad and Paul." percy replied.

I walked into my currently pink room, and tried to put on clothes, trying not to use my wrist too much. After fifteen minutes of trying to put clothes on, I succeeded.

Percy had called his mom, and she said that they would meet us at the hospital. We walked into the E.R. and checked my self in. but some parts of it I couldn't do without my dad.

After waiting for ten minutes, my dad, Sally and Paul were here. My dad got me checked in.

"here," my dad said, handing me my insurance card thing. "You might need this."

First I went to get an x-ray. But first, percy insisted hat I use a weal chair.

"percy, its my _wrist_. Not my ankle."

"well please use it. I don't want you stumbling." he replied.

"it. Is. My. _wrist."_ I said

"But it will be fun for me to push you around."

"really? _really?_"

He gave me the puppy dog face that he knew I couldn't resist.

"Ugh. Fine."

And with that, he let me sit down in the chair and then started running through the halls.

After a couple of hours, I got a dark purple cast for my fractured wrist.

On our way out, I thought I saw Thalia and Nico.

"Wait, Percy, is that Nico? And Thalia?" I asked.

"yeah, I think it is." he said. "Mom. I think I left something over in the waiting area. So we'll meet you at the house."

Sally gave a nod and waved bye.

We started to walk over to where the to Goths were sitting. I noticed that they were sitting really close. We walked closer. they were kissing.

"Thalia?"

"oh hey." she said breaking apart. "so what are you doing here with Percy? are you going out? are you getting married? oh I knew you guys would get together someday! i remember when you guys both told me on the same day that you liked each other. it was at camp!" why was she talking so much. was she embarrassed that she was found kissing Nico? had she been kicked out of the hunters? probably. but i had other problems to worry about.

I

looked at Percy. he blushed and i blushed too. then we glared at Thalia.

"Oops."


	6. thank you, big mouth

heyy! ok this is back by popular demand! heehe thank you to EVERYONE! I LOVE YTOU GUYS! you make me sooo happy cuz im in a cast thing and i cant go to the beach for 3 weeks. if i could give you hugs and cookies, i would! so its like 12:30 right now on the east coast (yes in the morning). i'm not tired at all! so i think i might posit be for friday. after friday i'll be pretty busy. but dont worry. i'll still be able to post. but not as often. mybe once or twice a week. untill the second week of august.  
ok so i got a question from wisegirlseaweedbrain22, and im going to answer asked me if i was obsessed with taylor swift.  
my answer: not only am i obsessed with taylor swift, im obsessde with: pjo, maximum ride books, grilled cheese, mexican food, music, black, purple, blue, green, doctor who, paramore, fanfic, friends, texting and reading. (woooooowww now that i relized what im obsessed with, i'm pretty scared.)  
ok i thought that i needed to put a disclamer for this chapter  
**disclamer: i dont own pjo (i wish) johny rockets (ooh another one of my obsessions) and in the last chapter, taylor swift. but i do own this story and its idea.  
~*ness  
**

* * *

"Uh. I don't know what to say." Percy said

"Ditto" I replied.

But Thalia just stood there, covering her mouth with her hand. Her eyes were wide with shock. After a couple of minutes she finally spoke up. "You mean… you're not together yet? But. But. O my Gods. Percy tell Annabeth to stop giving me that look. I can see that evil thing in her eyes. O Gods stop doing that Annabeth. Its creepy."

I kept giving her the glare. Until percy grabbed my hand and held it.

"Well look at the bright side," said nico, speaking up for the first time. "You guys know each others feelings. Yay." they _yay_ was sarcastic. I think he just wanted to get back to what he was doing with Thalia.

"I will talk to you later, Thals." I said. I gave her the glare that totally gave her the creeps.

"Bye." she said in a small voice, knowing that I was going to unleash my wrath on her.

We walked out of the hospital in an awkward silence. When we got into the car, Percy finally broke it.

"So. The stuff that pine cone face said was true?"

"Uh. Yeah." I said quietly. I was blushing fiercely.

Percy put his hand under my chin and lifted me face to see his. I looked into his sea green eyes. Then he leaned in. we both closed our eyes. Then his lips were on mine. My brain was mush. Then we broke apart.

"Wow." we both said at the same time. Then we smiled. I kept smiling and smiling, all the way home. When we got to the apartment, before we went inside, he leaned down and kissed me again.

"we probably wont be able to do that much inside." he said, explaining.

We walked in and plopped down on the couch. I was really close to percy. I turned on the TV.. I turned it on to BBC (British broadcasting channel) and I was in luck. My favorite show, Doctor Who was on. The episode was "Blink" my absolute favorite episode.

"What are we watching?"

"Oh its my favorite show, Doctor Who. It's about this guy who's a genius and he can travel back in time. Or into the future. This one is blink. Its about these statues called the weeping angels. And if one catches you, it puts you in a different time period. Now shh. it's the good part."

We watched and watched. But when the scariest part came on, I had to cover my eyes but I could see between my fingers. Percy pulled me in tight when he noticed how freaked out I was. The show ended.

"I'm gonna go to bed. I'm pretty wiped and all." I said.

"good night. But can I ask you why you like that show so much?"

"well I _love_ to listen to insane crazy British people talk. But you didn't get to see much of the doctor in that one. I'll have to show you some other ti-" I was cut off by a yawn I let out.

"Good night."

"nighty night" I replied. I walked into my room, got under the covers of my bed and fell asleep immediately.

"Thalia Grace! I CANNOT believe that you said those things! If we _were _dating, which we weren't-"

"Wait. Wait. Wait. You just said that you weren't dating yesterday. So are you dating today?"

"That is _not _the point! The point is tha-"

"HA! So my big fat mouth _did_ help you! See? If it weren't for me, then you wouldn't have been going out with kelp for brains!"

I frowned at her. "ok. So your mouth did help. But why were you kissing Nico? Were you kicked out of the hunters?"

"well. I was kissing nico… cuz…. Cuz… he's just so nice and cute! And when I got kicked out he-" she slapped her hand over her mouth again. I wondered if she ever got marks from slapping her mouth so much.

"just give me the story." I said with a sigh.

"well, when lord Apollo came one day, and I said he was hot. And then a girl who was next to me said that she hoped that I meant hot like the temperature. But I said 'no he looks hot like the cute way'. but I turned around and guess who it was! It was Airtimes. So she kicked me out. And then I was walking in new York city, and then Nico saw me and then he bought me some food. So then we were talking. But I was paying too much attention to him and not to where I was walking. And then I walked into a sign. Well actually, my wrist got bagged up. And I broke the bone that moves my thumb. So that's why I was in the hospital. And the reason me and nico were kissing was because he said he knew a way to make the pain go away. So yeah. that's my story."

"wait what color is your cast?" I asked

She rolled up he sleeve. It was a black cast that went around her thumb and wrist. "Wow. After my story all you want to know is what color my cast is. Just wow. So why are you here?"

I told her my tale. She nodded the whole time.

After that, I let her sign my cast and then we talked about random things.

"I'm hungry!" thalia said after a while.

"PERCY!" I screamed.

"Annabeth I'm in the room next to you. Well sort of. There's the bathroom in between."

"can we go out to eat? Like to bertuties? Or how about Johnny rockets. Mm. Johnny Rockets sounds good right now."

"Fine. Thals do you wanna call Nico and invite him?"

She nodded then whipped out her phone and started talking.

We all piled into the car. We picked up Nico at his apartment building and then set off for Johnny rockets. After driving for a couple of minutes, we parked and walked into Johnny rockets.

"Whoa."


	7. adhd much?

**thankyou everyone! you have reached chapter 7! so that means you dont toataly hate my story! ok so here it goes. im sorry i havent posted for a while. i had to go to ct then relay for life, then a dance competition (which i couldnt dance in). and then i had camp today. busy. so i have a couple of chapters left. on the bright side! i have an idea for a story on how nico and thalia met up after she got kicked out of the hunters. and then there will be more after that, but that would spoile things for you! and for max ride fans, i have another idea for a story. hehe! ok now on with the story!**

We pulled up to the fifty's style diner. And what we saw shocked us. There they were, most of the gods and goddesses (including the minor ones).

"since when do Olympian gods eat at a fifty's diner? On earth? I'm pretty sure that I put in this button that lets you choose what restaurant you want to eat at, up on Olympus." I said. I was remodeling Olympus. It was almost complete but there needed to be a few more things.

"uh, let's go in, I guess." Thalia said, but it sounded more like a question.

We walked into the diner, which was chaotic. Poseidon was complaining to the waitress that his sandwich was fish and he asked for a burger, Ares was arm wrestling with Dionysus. Apollo was writing haikus, which weren't that good. Some of the minor gods were socializing with one another. Hephaestus kept popping drachmas into the mini juke boxes at his table. But he rigged it to play a couple of songs at a time. Athena was in the corner reading. And Aphrodite was trying to put make up on Artemis until she saw us. And Zeus was trying to calm everyone down (unsuccessfully).

"Hi guys!" said Aphrodite. She looked like she was in her twenties. She wore shorts and a pink tank top. "So what brings you here?" she asked, smiling.

"well we came to get some food." Nico said. He led us to a booth. Thalia and I sat on one side, and the boys on the other. Aphrodite sat down next to Percy.

"Hola my cousins,

Try the chocolate milk shakes,

They are so yummy"

If you guessed that that was Apollo, then you win nothing!

"hey godlings! Wassup!" Apollo sat down next to Thalia, who blushed fiercely. I could tell Nico was furious.

A waitress came over to give us our menus. We decided in thirty seconds and then ordered. Well all got burgers, fries and chocolate milkshakes. We got our food and ate in silence. Sort of.. Apollo was talking non stop. And Aphrodite loved a song that came on so much, that she started to dance on the table. Wee had to get up so food didn't get on us. We paid then left.

"Oh. My. Gods. That was the worst date EVER! Thalia said.

We nodded in agreement.

"ok seriously, I think they were all hyped up on caffeine or sugar or maybe crack." Percy said.

"yup. So why do you think they were there." I asked.

"probably to spy on us. I don't think that they want us dating." said Nico

"that's so something my dad would do." Thalia said.

"yeah." I said.

I turned on the radio in the car. The song welcome to the black parade came one. Nico and Thalia started to sing. And then they started playing air guitar. **(a.n. did anyone brake out doing air guitar when they heard this song? Cuz I did)**

We dropped them off at their apartment, laughing at each others air-guitar.

"they are so cute. It's like a match made in heaven. don't comment on that." I said to Percy.

"Ha-ha. Yeah."

We pulled up to our building. It started raining.

"I love the rain." we both said at the same time.

I stood up on my tip toes, and pecked him on the lips. He bent down and kissed me on the lips for a couple of seconds. We walked to the elevator and entered.

"don't you think that they could play better music in elevators? This music is worse that the one on Olympus." said Percy. He is so random some times. For example, once we talked about how they got tooth paste in the tube.

We walked into the apartment.

"hey kids!" said my dad. I wonder why he was here. "so how was dinner?"

"wack," said Percy.

"absolutely and utterly insane" I said.

"why?" asked Paul. The three adults seemed interested in what happened.

"so we got Nico, and then went to Johnny Rockets, that fifty's diner. So we got there and guess who was there." percy said.

"Shia LaBuff." sally said.

I gave her a puzzled look. "no. the Olympians. And some of the minor gods. So Athena was reading in the corner, Hephaestus was rigging jukeboxes, Apollo was writing haiku's, Aphrodite was trying to put make up on Artemis and then she sat with us. And after that she jumped up and started dancing on our table. Oh and Ares was arm wrestling with Dionysus, and Poseidon was complaining to a waitress, but Zeus was trying to calm everyone down. But it didn't work, of course." I said. Boy that was a mouthful.

"uh. Ok?" Paul said. "I thought that the gods were soposed to be all orderly and things of that nature."

Percy and I laghued. Sally giggled and my dad smiled. "ha-ha. No you silly goose!" sally said to Paul in between giggles.

He had a puzzled look on his face.

"you know how we have adhd? Well the gods have that but ten times worse. Some times. Its like a birthday party full of three year olds and barney just came with a bucket full of candy. They start freaking out." said Percy. Ok that was the worst scenario I ever heard. Did three yer olds even get candy? Probably.

"ok…" paul said.

Well I'm going to sleep," I said.

"me too" Percy said, following me towards our rooms.

Once we were out of sight, Percy pulled me into a tight hug and kissed my forehead.

"night, wise girl."

"night, seaweed brain."

I plopped onto my bead. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I fell asleep.

In my dreams, it was horrible. There were pink spiders every where, so I asked percy to kill them. But he turned into spiders, too.

I woke up in a sweat, which was extremely disgusting (oh no! I'm turning into an Aphrodite girl!) so I changed into actual pajamas. I layed back down, but I couldn't fall asleep. So I crept through the bathroom and opened the door to Percy's room.

"Percy!" I whisper/yelled.

"Mm?" he replied

"Can I lay down? I had a nightmare."

"Mm. what? Oh sure."

I could tell that he was half asleep. But I was so creeped out, that I got under the covers with him. don't worry, nothing happened. I just fell asleep, next to Percy. My dreams after that were peaceful.

"how the hades did you get here?"


	8. i'm really sorry but another author note

OK ANOTHER AUTHORS NOTE. I REALLY HATE THESE TOO.

well i just wanted to ask my AWESOME readers acouple of questions too make the story better.

1. hows my spelling in the last 2 or three chapters?

2. what was your favorite chapter? why?

3. favorite parring in pjo besides percabth?

4. do you love like or hate thalico?

5. do you think i should add in som rachel drama? and the blondie natalie drama?

that you would like me to fix, cuz its anoying you OH SO much?

7what was the funiest part in the storry. tell me what chapter, cuz im sort of out of it this week. (if you dont think that its funny, then just skipp to the last question. thats the nice way of saying im not funny at all)

8. (my lucky #) what do you think of this story? do you absolutely hate it with a burning pasion? or love it so much that you want it to be made into a movie? or are you in between?

ok so the next chapter will be normal (or as normal as two demi gods can get). the next chapter should be out by the fifth, and if it isnt, feel free to pm me a gagillion times, so i update. and for those people in europe, im on the east coast of the us, and i usaly post around 9-12 at night/inthe morning. so cut me some slack. and that goes for asia too. ok i'm really sorry that you had to read this. but please revew so ik what you think!

im sorry that i tortured you,  
~*ness


	9. Goode, uniforms, and purple paint

ok this chap is short. sorry. i'm having a busy weekedn and i have had a busy week. camp, auditions, call backs for dancing (event though i have a cast on). we found out who we are today and my part was actualy pretty good! suporting role! woohoo! ya. so i'll stop talking about my life and more about the story. so its short but i have a couple of ideas for the next one. wich will be longer! yay! and i know that this chapter is boring, so i;m sorry. i have been working on a maximum ride fic, which im not going to post until this story is over/almost over. so i was reading my revewis and i saw one from posidensdaughter or something along those lines. and your revew really motivated me! i forgot thatt i had finnished the chapter! lolz. so i'm going to dedicate thiss chapter to my reveiwers. especialy dagonik. i think he's reveiwed every chapter! and i'm pretty sure about soonersgirl86, wisegirl24256 and dessa gibbbons, too. if you reveiwed evey chapter too, and i didnt list you, im sorry. THANK YOU TOO ALL OF MY REVEIWERS! I LOVE YOU GUYS! ok not tht way, but you know what i mean =)  
~ness

* * *

How the Hades did you get here?"

"Mm? what? Oh, don you memberz? Fye I ha bask drewms an I chame here cuz fie wast crept ouz."

"Annabeth, you're talking weird again." Percy said.

I cleared my throat. "I'm sorry. I came in here because I had a bad dream about pink spiders. So I asked you if I could lay down. And you said sure." I said. I pecked him on the cheek. Out of all the great things I get to do now that were dating, its kissing him.

"Oh. Well I don't remember that. But I'm glad you're here." He said. He wrapped his arms around me, pulled me tight and kissed me. It was a long sweet kiss, probably about four minutes. We broke the kiss reluctantly for air. My brain was always mush after kissing him, but I loved it.

"Come on." I said. "Let's go get something to eat. I wonder what were doing today." I pulled the sea blue and green covers off of us. It turned out that percy only wore boxers t sleep. I averted my eyes, embassased, my face the color of Apollo's cows.

Percy laughed. "its ok. But if it makes you feel any better, I'll put on some pants and a shirt."

"no, no. just put on some pants." I replied, trying not to look at his abs.

"Ok. I put some pants on, not a shirt." I looked over at him. He was wiggling his eyebrows. I threw a pillow at him.

We Walked out of his room. We entered the kitchen to find Sally and Paul already at the island.

"Good morning. We have tons of things to do for Annabeth today." sally said. She was a morning person.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Well, we have an appointment in an hour with Goode. And then we have to paint your room, because your furniture comes tomorrow. So we'll have to go to Lowes. And then… well I think that's it." she said. "Oh but we'll have to get you a uniform."

I nodded my head. We ate breakfast in silence. Then I got up to get dressed. I chose a nice pair of kaki pants, and a blue button up shirt. Since the headmaster of Goode was going to be meeting me today, I thought that I should make a good impression by dressing up. As for my hair, I just put it into a bun with some side bangs. I brushed my teeth. I took a good look at the bathroom for the first time. It was yellow. The shower curtain was blues with yellow stripes. Everything else was white. I exited the bathroom and went into my room. I then walked out and called out "I'm ready!"

We picked up my dad from his hotel, then drove to Goode. We entered the building,. It looked big and old. But the architecture was beautiful!

The head master greeted us. He was an older man, who was balding. He had whit hair, and black rimmed glasses. He was normal sized and was skinny. He wore a suit.

"Hello, Annabeth, is it?" the head master asked. I nodded my head. "Welcome to Goode! I'm Mr. Costae. So lets go into my office and see what classes are best suited for you."

"Ok. I said.

On the way there, he asked me how I was liking new York, why I was moving in with the jacksons/Blofis family, and what I like to do.

"Ah. Architecture. We have a club for that. After school o Wednesdays." he said. We got into his office. He waved his hand to a leather couch and a couple of chairs. "So. My papers say that you have dyslexia and A.D.H.D. but can read Greek."

"Ancient Greek.." I said..

"So your like Percy. He's a very strange student."

"Yes." I smiled. "he is a very strange person." I glanced at him. He was scowling. I smirked.

"So, since you know percy, and you have the same challenges, I think I'll put you in the same classes." he started typing things into his computer. Then he asked if my dad, sally and Paul could fill out some things.

After twenty minutes of filling papers out, we went on the tour. This school was very upper-class. Then Mr. Costae gave me pictures of the school uniform that I'm supposed to find at a store.

We said our good byes and then left. I looked at the picture. It was a white button up blouse, with a blue, gray and black tie. I had to wear a navy blue sweater vest over it. Then I had to sport a plaid pleated skirt that was navy blue and black. For my legs I had to wear knee highs and black shoes. Ugh. I do not like this outfit. I figured that I should go shopping for it with Thalia. She would know how to make it look better.

Our next stop was Lowes to pick up plaint for my room. I chose purple, because it's the color of royalty. It would go with everything except my golden desk. Maybe. I haven't really thought about it.

The rest of the day was spent painting and chatting. After, we stood back and looked at it. It was a deeper purple. Now we had to let it dry. We pushed my bed to the middle of the room, along with the nightstand and tiny dresser. I changed into my pajamas, and drifted into dreamland.

But dreamland wasn't so great.


	10. Dreamland

**hello my wonderful readers! im sorry for the long wait. it took me a while to upd**at**e (10 days! where was i?) so i decided to update earlier. this chapter was supposed to be wicked wicked long, but im cutting it up so you guys wont hate me. =) im was procrasonating... i was on fanfic reading, outside at the beach, memorizing lines, reading some more... ya so i finaly found tme to write yesterday cuz i had nothing to do. this chapter probably isnt my best, but the next couple will be better... i hope... oh i will also be switching into percy's pov for the next chaps, like the 2nd chapter. they will be longer-ish! thank you thank you THANK YOU FOR READING,  
~*ness  
**_

* * *

_

_But dreamland wasn't that great._

In my dream, it showed Aphrodite whisper something into Athena's like a school girl. As soon as Athena processed what she said, her eyes lit up like fire. And I literally mean fire. In her pupils, there was golden fire. I instantly felt frightened. My mother walked over to poised. And just like her eyes, she lit up on fire. It looked like she was yelling at him (I couldn't tell, because it was like my brain was on mute). Athena was furious. She started to use her whole body, moving her arms around and jumping. I had never seen her get so animated. The children of Athena never were ones to show our feelings, but this must have ticked her off. The other gods were onlookers now. Posiden looked confused and as he listened to her more, he grew furious. He took out his trident, and all of the sudden I felt more afraid and frightened. This weapon he was holding was the second most dangerous weapon in the world. Right after the master lightning bolt of course. He shot a blue streak of light into the sky. Oh that wasn't good. All of the sudden he vanished in a flash of gold light. Everyone looked at Aphrodite. She was guilty of what just happened. She looked shocked and then embarrassed. Then she mouthed the words oops.

I woke up in a sweat. From that dream, I could sense that something was wrong on Olympus. I threw on some jeans and a sweat shirt over my flannel shorts and tank top. I raced into Percy's room. He was up too. He was sitting up in bed. Percy looked at me questioningly.

"We have to go to Olympus. Throw some pants and a shirt on" I whisper/shouted.

He nodded, understanding the urgency in my voice.

"I'm going to write a note for your parents." I added.

I scribbled on a piece of paper:

_Dear Sally and Paul,_

_Percy and I have some business to do on Olympus. Don't worry. We'll be fine. _

_-Annabeth_

I started walking to the door. Percy was already there. We walked out to the parking lot and got into the car. Percy broke the silence. "Is this having to do with some dream that had to do with your mom freaking out?"

"Yeah. How did you know?"

"Because I had the same one."

"Oh. Well it must have to do with us right? Firstly because it was Athena and Poseidon. Aphrodite had to do with it, too and she's the goddess of love. So that must have to do with us being together. And our parents looked pret-"

I was cut off by Percy's warm lips.

"Thanks. Sometimes I need to shut up."

"I totally agree with that!" he responded with a smile.

We were already parked outside of the Empire State Building, so I decided to give him my glare. I pursed my lips and then gave him the most intense glare.

"Whoa, Thalia is right. You are scary when you do that." he shivered and looked uncomfortable. "Wise Girl! Oh. My. Gods. Stop it!" he started to whine like a scared eight year old (no offense to eight year olds of the world).

I started to giggle. "Ok, now we seriously have to get up to Olympus."

Percy nodded. We got out of the car and entered the building contain Olympus . We walked up to the desk clerk guy.

"What d'ya want?" the clerk asked, sounding annoyed. He was obviously new, because he had a new York/Connecticut accent.

"Sixth hundredth floor please." I asked politely.

"There is no sixth-hundredth floor, kid." he said, more interested into his computer.

"We know that there's a sixth-hundredth floor. We're demigods. And we'll attract _a lot_ of monsters if you keep us waiting." Percy said. He was all business now.

"Eh, sure you are kid. Now go run along and fly on your unicorn, or horse, or what ever you fly."

Percy shot me an annoyed look. "Uh. What else do I have to do to prove to you that we are demigods?" he said.

"You're not a demigod. Those are just myths. So scram. Its three in the morning anyways. Go."

Percy was not, is not, and never will be a patient person. So your probably imagining that he's pretty annoyed. Well your correct. He was extremely annoyed. So he pulled out a golden drachma, and chucked it at the guys head.

Once I realized what he had done, I thumped him on the back of his head.

"Ok fine. Fine. Here's the key. And if you chuck another coin at me, I'll get a harpy or something." the clerk surrendered.

"Thank you! I said in my sweet voice. I flashed a grin at the clerk who wasn't even paying attention.

We entered the elevator and inserted the key. A button appeared on the wall and I pressed it. The elevator went up with such force that Percy and I got pushed back onto the walls of the elevator. after a couple of seconds, we made it to the top, the elevator made a _ding!_ noise. I was satisfied to see that the elevators were faster (it was an adjustment that I made while I rebuilt Olympus. It was so you didn't have to listen to six-hundred floors of horrible music).

We exited the elevator. Percy took a long, good look around and smiled. "Nice job, Wise girl."

I smiled. The entrance was breath-taking. I still couldn't get over what I had built. Off to the right, there was the statue garden. It had battle scenes, accomplishments, and all of the gods. Including the minor ones. To the left was the throne room, our destination.

Percy was still mesmerized by the shininess of everything. I grabbed his arm and pulled him over to the throne room, where an argument was brewing.

I cleared my throat. That had no effect. I clapped my hands. Nothing. "QUIET!" I screamed on the top of my lungs.

All eyes tuned to me. "Good. Ok, so what's happening? Why did lord poised leave?" I asked.

"He left because of you two." Apollo said, pointing at us two.

"I'm so sorry! I thought your parents would approve! that's why I told Athena! And then she got all," Aphrodite mad a face, that made me stiff a giggle. "And then poised was all," she made another face that was angry but manly and made a 'grrr" sound. "I didn't think! I'm sorry!"

"Yeah. We know all of this. Do you want us to help?" Percy asked.

"Well actually, we only need Peruses to go. Poised could be anywhere, including the ocean. Peruses can breathe under water so that works. And you can control earth and water so-" Zeus was cut off by Percy.

"WAIT! I can control earth?"

"Well, duh!" Zeus replied. "Your father is the 'earth shaker'. what did you think that meant?"

I had to stiff another giggle. If you haven't noticed, Three a.m. makes me shaky and giggly.

"So, you only need to go. don't worry, it'll be somewhere obvious, but under the sea. But still be careful. There's still a lot of monsters in the ocean." said Zeus.

Then it hit me. My boyfriend would be going away on a potentially dangerous quest, without me. He would be a percy-burger if the monsters got him.

Wait, did I just say Percy-burger? Wow. I seriously need some sleep.

"I, uh, wont be going?" I asked in a small voice.

Apollo replied, "Nope," popping the _p_, if that makes any sense. "I had a prediction that only percy would have to go. It said that poised was some where off of the golden coast where there was a big crack in the earth."

"Come, child. We shall talk about this in the staff meeting room," Zeus said, walking across the throne room away from me.

Percy looked puzzled.

"Daughter, I want to talk to you," Athena said. Her grey eyes were stormy and serious. I imagined my grey eyes were dull, sad, and worried all at the same time. "Come."

We walked over to the apartment complex . They weren't small apartments. The gods had a big floor to themselves. They also had guest flats.

We entered the elevator. After twenty seconds of an awkward silence (for me, at least), we entered her house. It was stunning. I had built everything, but the gods decorated their apartments. That was the only part they got a voice in.

We entered the sitting room. The room was painted white, with white couches, white tables, and white _everything._ I didn't like it at all, and suddenly regretted letting the gods have free rein. The room was un-pleastent and uninviting.

"I CAN'T BELIVE YOUR DATING THE SEA SPAWN!"

**cliffy *insert mischevious grin here***


	11. China is flying!

hola. i feel bad that i didnt update sooner. SORRY! ok some quick things about this story. NUMBER ONE:: i have been getting some comments asking if im gonna finnish. uh, yeah i am! so please dont ask again. NUMBER TWO: i got another comment saying that percy and annabeth have aready kissed acouple of times in the book. yes i know. i read them. but some where i think i said that the kiss never happend. NUMBER THREE: yes i know i spelled posiden (ya i prob spelled it wrong there too. sry.) wrong in the last chapter and it was poised. mistakes happen. NUMBER FOUR:this chapter is short cuz i hate it. i hated writting it. and i really dont mind if you hate it too. NUMBER FIVE: this is my story and i controll it. im sorry if you dont like it but this is how i want it. i like hearing your reveiws and adding onto what i want but, what happens in the storry is how i want it ok? thanks. i want to say thanks to dragonik (again) because he reminded me oof something that i HAD to put in here. im sorry if its not enough for you, dragonik. _**NOW ON WITH THE STORY!**_

* * *

"HOW COULD YOU BE DAITING THE SEA SPAWN?"

I was startled, so I stepped back. _SMASH! _I turned around and looked at the floor, using my common sense. A tea cup was on the ground, smashed into hundreds of tiny pieces. I looked up at the table and realized that there was a whole set of china with owls on them. They were red in the background and the owls were grey and holding a branch from the olive tree. I liked them, but I had other things to think about. First of all, my mom was going ballistic. And second, I broke a teacup. Oops.

"Well, Percy and I have been friends for a long time and we really like each other, so-" I started to explain but I was cut off by Athena.

"THAT IS _NOT_ A GOOD REASON!" she screeched.

"Well he has _saved_ my _life_ tons of times! He's my hero. Literally!" my blood was boiling.

This time, Athena was silent. Ha. I won there.

"So, anything that you want to add in before I leave?" I said with a lot of sass. I was officially ticked off.

Apparently she didn't. I smirked.

I started to head to the elevator, but before I reached it, there was a _DING!_ Percy stepped out of the elevator car. I stared at him. Then I started to shake my head to tell him '_go now! You're going to get you're head sawed off!'. _he looked puzzled but still came in. UGH! That seaweed brain!

"Hello, Lady Athena." Percy said politely and bowed his head.

And with a shriek, Athena threw a beautiful china plate atmy hot boyfriend. Wait did I just call him hot? Ugh. But I seriously have to focus! Stupid ADHD. Oh right, focus.

_SMASH_!

Percy ducked right in time. Thank the gods. Except for Athena.

Then something occurred to me. Wasn't Percy invincible? O well. I guess it was just his fighting instincts.

"WHAT THE HADES!" percy hollered looking frightened.

"DON'T. GO. OUT. WITH. MY. DAUGHTER!" Athena shrieked again. Gods, she looked like a wreck. Her hair was getting messed up, her robes all crinkled. And to add to that, she was throwing china at a boy.

"Run!" I called to percy. He grabbed my hand and we both ran for the elevator. We entered the car and smashed our `hands against the buttons to close the door. After the door closed, I smashed my body against Percy's and hugged him.

He lifted my chin and kissed me. Oh, I loveeeee this.

We broke apart, still embracing.

"Someone forgot to take their Prozac today." Percy whispered.

**Percy pov**

I followed Zeus into the 'staff meeting' room. Since when do the gods have a staff meeting room? Well that's Annabeth for you. Always organized.

We entered a room that looked like your everyday office. There was a table in the center that looked like it was made of some kind of expensive wood that I don't know the name of. Around it were about fourteen swivel chairs around the table.

Zeus motioned for me to sit down. I took a seat next to Apollo. Then I swiveled to face the chart that Zeus was pointing to. Then I remembered that this chair was a swivel and I had a sudden urge to just spin around. Wait. Focus.

"So, to get you from point A," The god king pointed to a map of America. "To point B, you will have to take a plane." point A was Manhattan and point B was some place in California by the water.

I was nervous. When he said 'you will have to take a plane' I saw my funeral.

"Don't worry, I won't blast you out of the sky."

"Ok. That makes it a little better." I said. "Can you tell me any more about this quest?" I asked pushing my luck.

"Nope," lord Apollo said.

Great. Annabeth will still help me though. She's smart like that. "Is that it?"

"Yup. Here's your tickets, good for tomorrow and then when ever you need to get home." Apollo said handing me the tickets.

I looked at them. First class. Nice.

"Thank you. Do you know where Annabeth went?"

"Lady Athena's flat." Zeus said.

"Thanks." I nodded my head and started to leave. "Wait. Can I ask you a question?"

"Is it about the quest?" asked Zeus.

"No."

"Then ask away!"

"Well, you guys are the _Greek_ gods. So why do you have British accents?" I asked, curious.

"Well we lived in England for a looooooong time. I guess." Apollo replied

"Oh. Ok." I turned on my heel and left.

* * *

ok so the brittish thing was randome =D. but i was watching the movie, and my sis said "why are the GREEK gods speaking like brits?" so i had to add that. review! oh i have more in the next chapter. i'll update soon-ish.


	12. Filler

ok sorry but this is a filler chappy. i just wante dto even it out iguess. and then the real stuff happens. ... i just forgot what i was gonna say... (grr) ok sorry that its short. by the way im gonna have a one shot coming out soon called 'the untold story of th pizza guy' . its percy jackson. just read the summary. ok... NOW ON WITH THE FILLER!

* * *

Percy's pov

I walked over to the apartment building. The door led strait into the elevator. I looked at the buttons. Instead of numbers, there were symbols. A heart for Aphrodite, a lightning bolt for Zeus, and an owl for Athena. So of course I pressed that button. (duh).

_DING!_

I exited the elevator. I took a look around the completely white room. Then I turned my head to look at my gorgeous girlfriend. Whoa, I have a way with words. Any ways, Annabeth was shaking her head really fast. Uh, ok?

"Hello, Lady Athena." I said. I bowed my head.

I looked back up and there Athena was, looking like a psycho path. She screamed like a banshee and then threw some tea cups and things like that at me.

I ducked just in time. Wait! I'm invincible! _"vlascas!" _I whispered. I'm pretty sure that no one heard me.

_SMASH!_

"WHAT THE HADES!" I yelped. I was freaking out.

"DON'T. GO. OUT. WITH. !" Athena screamed again. She looked like a freak. She was giving me her death glare. Oh, that's where Annabeth got her glare from.

"Run!" Annabeth called to me. I grabbed her hand and we took off for the elevator. We entered the car and started hitting random buttons to make it close faster. After the door shut, Annabeth smashed her body against mine, and held me tightly.

I lifted her chin and kissed her. my brain was mush.

"Some one forgot to take their Prozac today." I whispered.


	13. THE END i'm really sorry

**hey guys. sorry for the long wait. my laptop broke, so there was absolutely no way of updating. also, i think im going to discontinue this story. it's not turning out the way i wanted it to be. this chapter was the hardest to write because i wasn't excited about publishing it. guys this is probably the last chapter for this story. i will be making a thalico fic about what happened to them and what happened in this story. i like reading thalico fics better than percabeth so it'll be easier to write**

* * *

We exited the gods' apartment building. It took us a whille because when we were trying franticly to get out of my mom's flat, we hit random buttons.

"Hey-ey percabeth!" Aphrodite called from a bench in the rose garden. Her blond hair was perfectly curled to her chin. She was wearing a pink sundress, barefoot, which was a first.

I gave percy a questioning look. He shrugged. We started walking towards the goddess of love.

"Percabeth?" Percy asked.

"Yup. That's my new nickname for you guys."

"Okay…?" Percy replied. "oh, I have a question for you. So if it goes from the one hundre second floor, to the sixhundreth, then who lives on those floors in between?"

"Oh. Well, there's this guy called Rick Riordan, he writes books about a boy called perky or something, and then there's this other guy, Chris Columbus who makes movies about books, like the perky Johnson books and harry potter books. But not a lot of people like him apparently. He messes up the stories. And there's a couple of others, but I cant remember them." she replied. Wow. Motor mouth much?

"come on percy. I'm tired. Its like, four now. And I'm gonna pass out now." I said. I didn't mean to be rude in front of a goddess, but I was seriously going to pass out.

"Okay. See you later Aphrodite."

"Bye Percabeth!" she waved.

* * *

the end i guess. i'm really sorry. lots of hugs,  
ness


	14. A QUESTION FOR YOU!

okay. so i was thinking... what if i had the rest of percy and annnabeths story with nico and thalia's? like a new story... im still working on a title for it though. oh and i relized that something in waves, owls and briliant ides werent how i wanted them to be in my thalico fic.

would that make everyone happy? if i did do that, the first few chapters will be from nico/thalia's point of veiw because we had all percy/annabeth.

uh ok so leave a review and tell me what you think! =D

~*Ness

PS. my one shot hasnt been out yet because my best friend came back to america for a couple of weeks and i wont get to see her for another 9 months ='(. she leaves tomarow, so i can start writing. but i promise,promise, PROMISE that it will be out shortly.

pps. this is toataly randome but if some one needs some book recomendations, ask me because i have been reading a ton lately.


End file.
